Yelena Tereshkova
Yelena Tereshkova (Rus: Елена Терешко́ва) was a suspect during the murder investigations of two COSMORUS employees: maintenance technician Nick Kringle in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) and satellite engineer Andrei Beloglazov in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). She would later be known as the killer of Russian senator Vitaly Borodin in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). Profile Yelena is a 49-year-old cosmonaut who works for COSMORUS. She wears space overalls colored red, blue, and white with the COSMORUS symbol on it. She has short brown hair and wears pink lipstick. In her first appearance, she wears a pink Christmas hat and it is known that Yelena ice skates and eats candy canes. In her second appearance, she ditches the pink Christmas hat and replaces it with a burgundy beanie and wears a scarf of the same color. It is known that she rides horses. Role in Case(s) O Deadly Night Yelena became a suspect after the player and Jack Archer found her cosmonaut training application, which was denied. She cried that she waited for 20 years for her chance to go up into space, but she was always rejected. She joined COSMORUS for that same reason, but she had been instead waiting at a desk in the middle of nowhere for her chance. Jack, not being able to handle women crying, suggested they leave and talk to her again later. Yelena was interrogated again regarding a text she sent to the victim of the planet Uranus, and calling him a cheater. She met Nick at work and the two fell in love with each other. Later on however, she saw the victim one night while ice skating doing some unexplainable things with the bartender Dominika Snegurochka, which made Yelena furious. When Jack suggested she killed him for his cheating ways, Yelena responded saying she did not as felons do not go to space. Yelena was found to be innocent after the team arrested Asal Hawaa for Nick's murder. Horseback Mountain Yelena became a suspect after Carmen Martinez and the player found a message to her from the victim on a business card. She said she was in Mongolia on holiday after COSMORUS rejected her again. When asked about Andrei, Yelena said the two were colleagues: Andrei worked in the satellite division and she was working on her cosmonaut training. When informed on his murder, she was surprised but did not ask why he was there due to her being sad she had not been able to go into space, even after waiting for 20 years. Yelena was spoken to again about her knowledge of the secret satellite factory in Mongolia. From what they found, the victim gave Yelena a tour of the facilities and said nothing about it. She just believed it was not interesting enough to tell, she just arrived in Mongolia for peace. Yelena though Andrei was showing off by taking her to the factory, though she was not shown all the rooms. She was not interested in satellites, only in going to space. Yelena was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tsetseg for Andrei's murder. But she was later spoken to again about her knowledge of Andrei's movements. She did remember hearing him argue with someone regarding shipment in front of Mount Khan one time, but felt it was not interesting since it was not about a spaceship. This prompted Carmen and the player to look at Mount Khan for clues to where the satellite might be. Countdown to Murder Trivia *Yelena shares her surname with Russian former cosmonaut Valentina Tereshkova, the first woman to have flown in space. *Yelena resembles Tina Fey – an American actress, comedian, writer, and producer. *Yelena is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Case Appearances *O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition) *Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) *Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition) Gallery YTereshkovaWorldEdition.PNG|Yelena, as she appeared in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). YTereshkovaWorldEditionC132.png|Yelena, as she appeared in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). YTereshkovaWorldEditionC133.png|Yelena, as she appeared in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:COSMORUS Affiliates